Love is Blind, Terezi
by DoRayMiKan
Summary: Dave and Terezi have been dating for five months, and things are getting serious. So Karkat turns to song to win her over. Human!stuck Karezi Karkat x Terezi based around the Broadway Karkat song "Love is Blind Terezi"
1. Jealousy

Hey guys! This is my second Homestuck fanfiction I've ever written (the first being a very bad Karezi fanfiction). I heard the song Love is Blind Terezi by Broadway Karkat and absolutely fell in love with it, and immediately a story began to form in my head with the main question being, "Why did he write that for her?" I hope to answer that question in my fanfiction. (:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. All characters are owned by Andrew Hussie.

* * *

Karkat Vantas closed up the coffee shop for the day before checking his wrist watch. It was 9:30 at night on Friday. He groaned, thinking about the more productive things he could've been doing with his life than working at the shop. That is to say, nothing.

Karkat was fresh out of college. It was the summer after he graduated with a useless degree in Philosophy that he was spending his days working at a Starbucks a couple of miles off-campus. He didn't feel all that stupid about working near his college, though, since a lot of his colleagues and friends from the university had taken the same road as he and had gotten jobs very close to the campus until they found jobs elsewhere for when summer ended. Karkat had no fucking clue what he was going to do when summer ended, and frankly, he didn't care. He was practically set. He finally had his own little cozy apartment in the city after moving out of a tiny apartment that contained his two friends Tavros and Gamzee. Even though they seemed sad to see him go, he knew they were a little relieved that he was moving out seeing as the apartment was getting was a little too crowded.

That, and Karkat had anger issues and was not very pleasant to be around when he was pissed.

Even so, Karkat still felt lonely at times when he was lying in his double bed staring at the ceiling like a ridiculous cliche. He frequently had his rival and friend Sollux over at his apartment to hang out and play video games to keep Karkat from feeling too alone, but Sollux unfortunately had a real job as a computer programmer, so he couldn't be babysitting Karkat all the time. Since Karkat was so angry all the time and not the nicest guy, he didn't have a lot of friends who would hang out with him on a daily basis. This led to a lot of time Karkat spent by himself moping and brooding when he wasn't working, which didn't help his moodiness.

But anyway. Back to this particular time.

Karkat climbed into his crappy red Dodge Neon and slammed the door, because that was the only way you could actually get the door to shut. He stuck the keys in the ignition and turned. And turned. And turned. Nothing. The goddamn car wouldn't star.

"For fuck's sake..." Karkat muttered angrily. He tried to start it a few more times before slamming his hands on the dashboard. "COME ON YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!" Finally, the car let out a creaky groan as the engine started. Karkat smirked. "Positive reinforcement, my ass. I've got rage."

As he shifted the car in drive, he saw something that made him freeze. In the rearview mirror was Terezi Pyrope and Dave Strider, walking down the street and laughing. Karkat ducked down in his seat, not wanting them to spot him. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck...Please don't let them have heard me yelling at my car,'_he prayed. He watched in the mirror as they laughed, as Terezi pulled Dave into the shadows, as they kissed, thinking no one was watching.

Karkat grit his teeth until he felt like they might shatter. It had been a five months since Dave Strider had confessed his love to Karkat's best girl friend Terezi, a half- blind redhead. They started dating after that. Little did Terezi know at the time that Karkat had been working up the nerve to finally ask her out when Dave had cut in like a master cock-block.

Karkat still remembered his and Dave's conversation a week before he had confessed to her. They'd been arguing in the courtyard late at night. They were breaking curfew, but Karkat knew this was a conversation to be had in person, and not for others' ears.

"Stay away from Terezi, Strider."  
"Uh, why should I? She's hot. She's funny. She's nice. She's a good friend to me."  
"Oh don't give me that bullshit; like friendship is the only thing you have in mind for her."  
"Yeah, what of it? So I'm interested in her. I don't see you making a move."  
"...I don't like Terezi like that, moron."  
"Yeah you do. You suck at lying, Vantas. Get a new hobby."  
"Fine, let's say I do like her, which I don't. Maybe I've just been waiting for the right moment to ask her out!"  
"We went to the same highschool, Vantas. I know you've liked her for a long time. It's been too long. My turn."  
"That's not how it works, fuckass!"  
"I'm done talking to you. You can't stop me from doing anything I may or may not do. You better hope you're not too late when it happens."

And he walked away, the smug motherfucker still wearing his shades at midnight. And it turned out, Karkat _was_too late. He couldn't beat Dave at the race to Terezi Pyrope's affections. Karkat slowly drew away from her after she started seeing Strider. He couldn't take it.

That was five months ago. And they were still going strong, by the looks of them. Karkat watched her pull him away and he peeled out of the parking lot, driving ten miles above the speed limit to get back to his apartment. He was lucky a cop didn't pull him over. As soon as he was in the sanctuary of his apartment, Karkat started throwing a tantrum. He flipped his coffee table, kicked over his sofa, shattered a glass dish, even punched a hole through his drywall. His eyes were blinded by rage and jealousy and he didn't really care what he destroyed.

Karkat's chest heaved up and down as he surveyed the damage done to his apartment. His neighbors were a bunch of party animals, so they probably didn't hear a single thing he did. Looking at the hole in his wall, he thought to himself, _'I'll just get something to cover that. No one will notice.'_Stepping over the upside-down coffee table, Karkat went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. He stared in the mirror at the stranger in front of him.

His dark hair was messy as usual, but a few strands were stuck to his face because of the sweat droplets rolling down his temples. His eyes were gaunt and tired. He reminded himself of an angry old man in a young college graduate's body. Suddenly, he was aware of a sharp pain in his hands. He looked down to find that his palms and fingers were cut up and bloodied from the shattered dish. "Figures..." he muttered. Karkat cleaned the wounds and then wrapped his hands in bandages. He was a fast healer and didn't care much about the cuts.

Not bothering to change out of his uniform, Karkat collapsed on his bed. He forced himself to think of the encounter. It was the first time he had seen Terezi and Dave Strider since they started dating. They looked happy together. _'That should have been me,'_Karkat sulked. He was angry at himself and jealous of Dave, two things he was very used to. But seeing them together had only opened old wounds he had tried very hard to protect. Miserable about the day, Karkat drifted into an uneasy and unrestful sleep.

Karkat awoke to his laptop beeping annoyingly from his nightstand. During all the commotion and angst, he'd forgotten to shut it off. He opened the notebook PC and saw two instant messages from his old roommate Gamzee. His typing style made Karkat angry, (then again, what didn't) but he tried to look past it and just ingore it. He responded to Gamzee as friendly as he could manage.

-  
terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TC: Yo KaRkAt. (o:  
TC: YoU uP, mAn?  
CG: GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU.  
TC: WhAt'S gOt YoUr BuLgE iN a KnOt, MoThErFuCkEr?  
CG: I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT.  
TC: MaN, yOu CaN't KeEp ThAt ShIt BoTtLeD uP.  
TC: JuSt LiKe I wAs TeLlInG mY bRoThEr EqUiUs.  
TC: ThAt MoThErFuCkEr HaD sHiT aLl BoTtLeD uP.  
TC: ThEn He LeT iT oUt AnD iT wAs AlL cHiLl.  
TC: HoNk (o:  
CG: I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT.  
CG: GO AWAY.  
TC: CoMe On, MaN, dOn'T bE aLl LiKe ThAt.  
TC: SlAm A fAyGo.  
TC: JuSt ChIlL, mY bRoThEr.  
CG: FINE.  
CG: YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M SO GODDAMN PISSED, FUCKASS?  
CG: I SAW TEREZI OUT WITH THAT ASSHOLE STRIDER LAST NIGHT.  
TC: Aw MaN.  
TC: I'm So SoRrY bRo.  
TC: ThAt MuSt HaVe JuSt BeEn AlL sOrTs Of UnPlEaSaNt.  
CG: YEAH.  
CG: PISSES ME OFF TO SEE HIM WITH HER.  
CG: THAT FUCKASS DOESN'T BELONG WITH HER.  
CG: HE'S SUCH AN ASSHOLE.  
CG: I JUST WISH THERE WAS A WAY FOR HER TO SEE THAT.  
TC: YoU wAnNa SiNg AbOuT iT? (o:  
CG: NO.  
CG: FUCK NO.  
CG: OH GOD FUCK NO.  
CG: NO SINGING.  
CG: I CAN'T HANDLE ALL THIS AND THEN SINGING.  
TC: It CaLmS yOuR nErVeS, bRo.  
TC: ThErE's So MuCh YoU cAn SaY wItH a SoNg ThAt YoU jUsT cAn'T aLl Up AnD sAy StRaIgHt.  
CG: WAIT.  
CG: HOLD ON.  
CG: YOUR SPINELESS ROOMMATE IS MESSAGING ME.  
TC: It'S aLl ChIlL.  
TC: I'lL bE hErE. (o:

At that exact moment, Karkat recieved another message from his other ex-roommate Tavros. opened up a new chatbox to respond to him.

-  
adiosToreador began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

AT: uH, HEY kARKAT,  
CG: UGH WHAT DO YOU WANT DUMBASS?  
CG: I'M ALREADY HAVING A STUPID CONVERSATION WITH YOUR STONED ROOMMATE.  
AT: yEAH, i KNOW,  
AT: bUT, UH, i JUST FOUND OUT SOMETHING, YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW ABOUT,  
CG: OH GOD WHAT NOW?  
AT: yOU'RE GONNA GET, ANGRY,  
CG: I'M ALREADY ANGRY.  
CG: TYPE, TOREADUMBASS.  
AT: uH, OK,  
AT: tEREZI JUST CHANGED, HER mYfACE RELATIONSHIP STATUS,  
CG: TO WHAT, EXACTLY?  
AT: eNGAGED,  
CG: *WHAT*?!  
AT: i TOLD YOU, YOU WERE GONNA GET ANGRY,  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT BLIND IDIOT THINKING?!  
AT: sHE'S, NOT ENTIRELY BLIND,  
CG: GETTING ENGAGED TO THAT DOUCHEBAG STRIDER!  
CG: IT'S UNTHINKINGABLE.  
CG: IT'S DISGUSTING.  
AT: sHE CAN STILL SEE COLORS,  
CG: I'VE GOT TO GO VOMIT ON A PILE OF SHIT.  
CG: SEEING AS THAT'S THE ONLY THING THAT CAN EVEN COMPARE TO THE LEVEL OF REPULSIVENESS OF THIS EVENT.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling adiosToreador

Karkat had to see this for himself. His hands were shaking with the rage being built up inside of him. He logged on to the social media site MyFace and quickly looked up Terezi's account. Sure enough, next to a little heart, were the words "engaged to Dave Strider", along with a picture of her left hand (ring on her finger) pushed in front of the camera.

That stupid idiot.

Karkat contemplated destroying his apartment again before deciding that there was another, better, less painful way to handle this. If this didn't work, nothing would. He clicked on Gamzee's chatbox and typed a reply.

-  
CG: YOU KNOW WHAT?  
CG: FUCK IT.  
CG: GAMZEE GET YOUR FUCKING GUITAR AND MEET ME AT MY APARTMENT IN FIVE MINUTES.  
CG: WE'RE WRITING A FUCKING SONG.  
TC: NoW tHaT's WhAt I'm TaLkInG aBoUt, MoThErFuCkEr. (o:

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]  
-


	2. Taylor Swift?

Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that I'll be trying to update this as frequently as I can. I'm not sure how long this is gonna run, maybe five or six chapters depending on whether or not I want to put in a lot of stuff.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. All characters in this fanfiction belong to Andrew Hussie.

* * *

Karkat was pacing anxiously when Gamzee Makara finally arrived at his apartment, along with a sheepish Tavros Nitram, leaning on his oh-so-important crutches. Karkat groaned at the addition, but allowed it due to their lack of time.

Gamzee had dropped out of college during the first semester to join a local alternative band. The band, called the Capricorn Clowns, performed at the local bar every Friday night and had their very own fanclub, but still had high hopes for going on a world tour. Unfortunately, seeing as many of the members were dirt broke, this didn't seem likely to happen any time soon. Gamzee had taken the band's performing traditions to heart though, and wore his gray and white clown makeup all the time.

Tavros had been in a car accident when he was younger and now had very limited use of his legs. He had to use crutches all the time to get around and couldn't even stand up when he was without them. College was very boring for him, seeing as he spent much of his time studying and playing Dungeons and Dragons with his roleplaying club instead of out partying. He didn't even have his first sip of liquor until he was a senior and even then it was just a little champagne for an awards banquet. Tavros didn't know very much about living life to its fullest. Suffice to say, the laidback rockstar and the handicapped nerd made an interesting pair.

Karkat glanced at the wall clock nervously. A little after three in the afternoon. "Come on guys, we have to get this done!" he said impatiently. Gamzee patiently turned over Karkat's coffee table and laid his guitar case on it, taking his time unlocking it and taking out his Fender acoustic. He smiled his laid-back lopsided grin and said, "Man, it doesn't matter how long it takes. All that matters is what happens on the way." Tavros sat down on a stool and leaned his crutches on the wall, smiling at the comment. "I like that quote. I think I might use it one day. If you don't mind, I mean."

"Hey ladies, I'm so sorry to interrupt your little sewing club talk, but we have a fucking song to write," Karkat stormed angrily. He quickly explained his plan to the Gamzee. The clown turned and looked at his angsty friend and explained, "Yo, Karkat? Since you want this shit to be done by tonight, it might be a little bit difficult to write an entire song with all those chords and words. I think we should all up and rewrite the lyrics to a song instead to match your motherfuckin' situation instead. You down?"

Karkat flailed his arms in the air manically while pacing and muttered distractedly, "Yeah, sure, whatever." Gamzee smiled and said, "Cool, bro." before beginning to scroll through his iPod music to find a song. Suddenly, his gray and white face lit up and he showed his song choice to Karkat. He stopped pacing to squint at the screen before staring at Gamzee skeptically. "You're kidding, right?" he asked. "You want to rewrite lyrics to a TAYLOR SWIFT song?" Gamzee nodded, his happy face bobbing up and down. "Yeah, man. No one tells the story of love better than Swift-sis." Karkat groaned but resentfully agreed.

As they wrote the song, Karkat began to reminisce about his four years of college with Terezi and Dave, before they were dating. Karkat recalled Terezi playing a prank on Dave's best friend John during their sophomore year in college that ended in John falling down the stairs and getting a concussion. Terezi and Dave had argued about it for a full week, perhaps the longest that they'd ever been in a disagreement. Karkat found that week to be one of the most enjoyable of college. He remembered the time Dave had left his laptop open in the chemistry lab and Karkat had started programming a shitload of viriuses on Strider's computer. His heart gave a little tug as he remembered the Terezi and Karkat Official Movie Nights when he and his blind friend had spent their Saturday nights at college watching romantic comedies - both good and bad - together. He had always wondered how Terezi knew what was going on in the movie when she could only see the hazy colors of the screen. When he had once inquired about it, she had told him with a cackle that every single romcom had basically the same plot, which he couldn't really argue with. She had once licked the TV screen while watching a movie, joking that the movie was so sappy that she could taste it. Karkat gave a dry laugh thinking about these old college memories before telling Gamzee. He found a way to write them in.

While Gamzee and Karkat were brainstorming, Tavros suddenly piped up and asked, "Um, Karkat, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you wearing a turtleneck in the middle of summer?" Karkat looked down at his favorite black wool cotton turtleneck and retorted simply and insultingly, "They're comfortable, fuck you." Tavros looked down dejectedly and said, "Uh, I'm just saying that it's not the best fashion choice." Karkat wanted to make a snappy comeback asking Tavros what he knew about fashion, but he held himself back and continued writing the song.

Finally, they finished. Karkat let out a long sigh of relief before glancing at the clock again. They had been working for four hours, taking frequent breaks. It was only seven at night. Karkat tried to hand the song to Gamzee to memorize, but he shook his head and refused to take it. "Man, I can't sing. This it your song to proclaim your powerful feelings of love for her," he said. Karkat begrudgingly agreed to learn the song and they practiced for a couple more hours. By nine at night, they both had the song memorized and Karkat politely asked the two of them to get the fuck out of his apartment. He handed Gamzee an address scrawled on a piece of paper and told him to meet him there at midnight. Tavros and Gamzee left Karkat to prepare himself for the eventful night ahead.

Karkat decided it was best to just go as he was, dark and natural. He combed his hair through a few times, but it remained messy and unkempt so he gave up. After he took care of his appearance, he sang the song some more to make sure he had it down, but still thought his voice was scratchy and unattractive. **'What's Gamzee thinking, making me sing?' **he thought. **'I can't sing, I always used to swear at the theater jerks who could.'**

Before Karkat knew it, it was 11:45, drawing dangerously close to the rondezvous time. He took a deep breath before pulling out his phone and texting Terezi for the first time in months.

**CG: HEY. MEET ME AT THE TREEHOUSE AT MIDNIGHT.**  
**CG: THERE' S SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU.**

Barely more than a minute had passed by before his cell beeped to alert an incoming message from Terezi. He typed a quick reply before shutting his phone off; he didn't want to say too much or else he might chicken out like the pansy ass he was.

**GC: K4RKAT?**  
**GC: 1 H4V3N'T T4LK3D TO YOU 1N MONTHS.**  
**GC: WH4T'S TH1S 4BOUT?**  
**CG: NO TIME TO EXPLAIN.**  
**CG: JUST DO IT, OK TEREZI?**


	3. Midnight Serenade

And it's here. The long awaited chapter in which KARKAT SINGS FINALLY. I mean, you might not have been excited for this chapter, but I'll be damned if I wasnt. So finally, the chapter that will make it all come together and open new doors for this fanfiction is finished. I present to you, CHAPTER THREE. *trumpet fanfare*

The song that Karkat is singing is NOT MINE. It was written and sung by Broadway Karkat, and therefore belongs to her. I'm not that much of a genius. Go listen to it.

You'll notice I changed the lyrics a little bit to match the Humanstuck theme, but it's still the same song, really.

Do not take those little smidgets where I'm narrating what Terezi's doing during the song seriously. Please. I know they're awkwardly placed but there's just too much song to not have some sort of break inbetween.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters in this fanfiction, they belong to Andrew Hussie. The song, Love is Blind Terezi, belongs to Broadway Karkat. You Belong With Me belongs to Taylor Swift.

Enjoy!

* * *

Karkat's heart felt like it was about to pound right out of his chest. His hands were so tightly clasped on his steering wheel that his knuckles were turning white. It was nearly midnight and he was almost to the old treehouse that brought back so many memories for him.

Karkat and Terezi had been friends all through elementary, middle, and high school. At the end of sixth grade, they vowed to build a treehouse that would be their official meeting place for when they needed to vent about drama. They had built the house all by themselves and it had impressively lasted all through high school without either of them being injured. Of course, Karkat had been pushed out of the treehouse multiple times by Terezi and had broken both of his arms, but that wasn't due to lack of safety from the house. It was mostly because of Terezi's twisted sense of humor.

After graduation, the two were reluctant to leave it behind. By that time, however, the treehouse was falling apart. So when they got to college, they found a suitable tree that wouldn't usually be noticed by campus police and rebuilt it. They had never been caught, whether by students or police, and after the two had stopped hanging out, Karkat still visited the treehouse to take care of it like the pathetic wuss he was.

Karkat pulled into the nearby parking lot and pulled the key out of the ignition, extinguishing the bright headlights. He waited in silent anticipation for what seemed like hours before another car pulled up next to the Neon. The purple Camrey parked in the space next to Karkat's car. Its lights, too, extinguished and the dark sillouette of Gamzee climbed out. Karkat did the same and saw him wave. "Hey motherfucker. Ready to get your Swift on?" he whispered in his gravely voice. Karkat rolled his eyes and just motioned the clown to follow him. They creeped up to the treehouse together and Gamzee silently pulled out his guitar. Karkat looked up at the lit treehouse and swallowed nervously before calling out, "Hey...Hey Terezi?"

The boards creaked as Terezi Pyrope stuck her head out the window. Her red hair swayed around the bright red glasses that hid her nearly blind eyes. She stared down at Karkat, confused. "Karkat, what the hell? It's been like half a year since you last even TALKED to me. What do you want?" He looked up at her with scorn. "Good to see you too, Terezi."

Terezi's lips pulled back to reveal her pearly white teeth and her (somewhat creepy) smile. "When you ask a girl who you haven't talked to in months to meet you at midnight, she'd probably think you're trying for a booty-call. Which I know can't be right, since you couldn't score tail if you tried."

Karkat smirked. "You're the one who showed up." And she laughed. That pitchy, terrifying cackle that drove him crazy in the good way and the bad. He missed that laugh. When her laughter finally faded, she asked, a little more friendly, "So, why am I here, Karkat?"

He took a deep breath. Glancing to the shadows where Gamzee and his guitar hid, Karkat said, "I...ah...I have something I need to show you- uh, tell you. That I've needed to tell you for a while." His voice cracked and Terezi laughed again. "Alright Mister Mysterious," she cackled. "Tell me."

"It's..." He rubbed the back of his neck before realizing that it was covered with his turtleneck. "It's not that simple." Terezi opened her mouth to speak again, but Gamzee cut her off and started playing the beginning notes to their song. She started saying, "That sounds like You Belong With Me-" before Karkat began to sing.

_"You're messaging Dave Strider, he's upset  
He's going off about you almost killing his best friend  
Well he doesn't get your humor like I do._

_I'm in the lab it's a typical Friday night  
I'm coding all the kinds of viruses he doesn't like  
And he'll never know your story like I do."_

Terezi cackled, no doubt remembering the two incidents that had occurred during their freshman year of college. She obviously didn't take the song very seriously and was rather curious about where Karkat was going with it.

_"Well he wears felt suits, and I wear turtlenecks  
He's a cool kid and I'm an angry reject  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're sniffing for has been here the whole time._

_If you could sense that I'm the one who understands you  
Don't matter if you're blind, Terezi you'll see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me."_

The grin slowly disappeared to be replaced with an expression of surprise. She blushed a bit, just enough to tell that she had never had anything like this happen to her before. She slowly and quietly made her way down the ladder to sit with her back against the tree in front of Karkat. Terezi continued to look at him with intrigue, quiet for once in her life. She began to realize Karkat's true intentions for singing this song.

_"Up in our high school treehouse we embrace  
Making up for all the shit and the fail we faced  
Somehow you got me to sing a Taylor Swift parody  
Well, I guess it's not all that bad._

_And you've got a shit-eating grin that gives me butterflies  
I love to see that spark of mischief in your eyes  
You say you're fine I know you better than that  
Why are you marrying a douche like that?"_

Terezi turned scarlet suddenly, as if she didn't know that Karkat already knew about the engagement, or just wished he didn't know. She shifted her stare so as to not look him in the eye, but her gaze soon returned to the grumpy Karkat. You couldn't ignore his voice for long.

_"Well he wears felt suits, and I wear turtlenecks  
He's a cool kid and I'm an angry reject  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
__That what you really need has been here the whole time._

_If you could sense that I'm the one who understands you  
Don't matter if you're blind, Terezi you'll see  
You belong with me._

_Standing by, just waiting at the lab door  
All this time, how could you not know, Terezi?_  
_You belong with me  
You belong with me."_

As Gamzee started the guitar solo, Karkat looked into Terezi's eyes for the first time since the song began. He couldn't see her eyes themselves because of the scarlet shades that covered them, and that was killing him. He couldn't tell what she was feeling or what the song was saying to her, and he was terrified of how she would react when it was over. As the guitar solo ended, he began to sing again.

_"Oh, we'll have a lot like Serendipity, Jersey Girl, Love Actually  
Miss Congeniality, oh, She's Out of My League  
Kate and Leopold, the Switch, You've Got Mail, Just Go with It  
The Proposal, Beaver Pitch, Crazy, Stupid, Love and Hitch..."_

Terezi's jaw dropped slightly as he listed their favorite romcoms that they had watched together at their movie nights. She couldn't believe that he remembered all of those movies, let alone found a way to make them rhyme.

_"Don't you know I'm not the only one who's felt this feeling all along?_  
_I know you see, come on, Terezi._

_Standing side by side at the lab door  
All this time, how could we not know, Terezi  
We never needed to see  
Cause love is blind, Terezi._

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You never needed to see me  
Cause love is blind, Terezi."_

As Gamzee strummed the final chord, Karkat let out a long breath of relief. He'd made it through without screwing up. Now all he needed was to know what Terezi had thought.

She stared at him in utter dumbfoundedness. After a few moments of suffocating silence, the corners of Terezi's mouth pulled up at the corners. It was a soft smile, very unlike her. She said a little bit queitly, but none the less jokingly, "I never expected you to be the type who serenades, Karkles." Karkat blushed as she used her old pet name for him, ashamed that it made his stomach turn over. She got up and dusted herself off before walking toward him, only stopping when they were nose-to-nose. Karkat's eyes widened, but he couldn't move.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Terezi whispered curiously. Her expression was unreadable, impossible to tell how she reacted to it. Karkat stumbled for words, embarressed by her closeness. "I-I don't know. Nerves, I guessed? Ah...Terezi, you'r really fucking close. Take a step back, you blind idiot." She shook her head. Karkat looked to Gamzee for support, only to find that he was gone. _'That jackass...'_ he thought, promising vengence on the guitarist. "How long have you felt like this?" she asked, her voice getting quieter. A sweat droplet rolled down Karkat's temple. He was not used to people being in his intimate space, let alone the girl he had just sang a love song to. He wanted to lie, tell her that it had only been a few months, a year at the most. But the truth was that he had liked her since they were just kids trolling each other on the playground.

The words just slipped out. "Ever since you pushed me off of the swing set." There was no way to make that sound any more stupid than it did. He said it in the stupidest quavering voice that he was unsuccessfully trying to mask which made the stupid words sound even more stupid. Terezi didn't laugh, but white teeth peaked through her soft lips as her smile widened. "Why didn't you make a move, you ass!" she said playfully in her normal voice, shoving him backward. Karkat stumbled and fell backwards. He propped himself up on his arm, steaming. "How are you supposed to tell your psychopathic best friend that you like her?! I was scared you wouldn't feel the same way, dumbass!"

Terezi kneeled down next to him. She leaned forward until her face was hovering right above his. Her red locks fell over his face, tickling his cheeks. "Wanna hear a secret, Karkat Vantas?" She leaned in even farther until her lips were brushing against his ear. She barely exhaled, "I liked you back. Wanna hear another secret?" She moved her face so close to his that he could feel her breath on his lips. Karkat's heart was beating so quickly that he was sure that she could feel it herself. Then she whispered the words that made it stop.

"I still do."

She kissed him. And it was a kiss that made all of the pain and longing and waiting worthwhile to Karkat. It was passionate, intense, and truly the result of romantic feelings being untouched for years. He sat up as he pushed the hair out of her eyes and cradled her face like it was the only thing he ever wanted to do in his life. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, finally put together. And when it was over, they stared into each other's eyes, never wanting to look away. But of course, knowing the two of them, it couldn't be a romantic and touching moment for long.

Terezi smirked. "About damn time, Karkles." Karkat's cheeks reddened again.

"Shut up."


	4. The Morning After

Hey guys! Sorry I've been so inactive, I've been really swamped with school work lately. I've had this saved for a while and it just needed to be refined, but I never got a chance to upload it. I'll try to be more active, but no promises. School sucks, bro. xD

This chapter is pretty short, because it serves as a transition into the main conflict between Karkat, Dave, and Terezi. So don't judge or be all depressed. It's still my fanfiction.

Thanks for reading!

-Shiki

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the fanfiction.

* * *

Karkat Vantas slowly opened his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom in a daze._ 'Don't tell me it was a dream...'_ He glanced at his clock and groaned. It was 12:30 and he had slept in, which was uncharacteristic of him. Karkat tried to remember the night before, but his memory failed him. It was all a hazy fog. He rolled out of his full sized bed and groggily pulled on some pants lying on the floor. He stumbled toward the door through the dark and cluttered room and opened the door to a sight that nearly gave him a heart attack. There, sitting on his couch watching the Hangover was Terezi Pyrope, the girl he had never gotten over, the girl who was engaged to Dave Strider, the girl who Karkat had just confessed his feelings to.

The girl who was stark naked with the shades wide open and didn't seem to care one bit.

Karkat blushed a deep red as Terezi turned her head towards him and smiled her creepy smile, the red sunglasses she refused to remove glinting. "Morning, sleepyhead," she cooed. She stood up, displaying her nude body in its full glory. Karkat turned his head and shielded his eyes, stammering embarrassedly, "J-Jesus Christ, Terezi, p-put some clothes on!" Terezi walked towards him, turning his head and forcing him to view her bare frame. "Oh Karkles, that wasn't what you were saying last night," she responded slyly. Suddenly, the fog in Karkat's mind cleared and he remembered every detail of the night before as Terezi walked towards her bed room. The song, the kiss, going back to Karkat's apartment, stripping their clothes off, getting into bed-

Karkat shook his head to try to clear it. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, realizing that the pants he'd found on the floor were from last night. He checked the message that Gamzee had just sent him.

**TC: HeY mAn. DiD tErEzI lIkE tHe SoNg? :o)**

_'You have no idea,'_ Karkat thought, tucking the phone back into his pants. Terezi sauntered back into his living room, wearing his old faded Disturbed concert T-shirt he'd pulled from his wardrobe, and his eyes widened when he realized she was purposely swaying her hips seductively. _'For God's sake, Terezi...'_ She leaned down to change the channel using the TV nobs and Karkat sat on the couch, trying with all his might not to stare at her ass. "You know, you've already got me to sleep with you. You don't need to keep throwing yourself at me," he said very matter-of-factly. She scoffed, probably rolling her eyes. "Oh, come on; you're loving this little show." She was right. Karkat had no willpower. He was staring at her ass.

Terezi glanced back and laughed when she caught him ogling. "That's what I thought," she said smugly. She sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Not used to cuddling, Karkat awkwardly put his arm around her and they sat together for a couple minutes, watching scenes from 50 First Dates quietly roll across the screen. After some time, Terezi sighed rather audibly. Karkat glanced at her and asked slowly, "What's wrong now?" She stared at the screen, lost in thought. She only needed to say one word to make Karkat's head spin.

"Dave."

Karkat groaned slightly and his head began to ache. Of course, Dave. Dave Strider, Terezi's_ fiancee_. He thought for a moment about that title and then asked her slightly warily, "Did you hook up with me because you're getting cold feet or some shit like that?" Terezi sighed and shook her head. "No. Everything I told you last night was the truth." She paused a moment before saying quietly, "You're the one I want to be with." Karkat clenched his jaw. He wished that his dream girl didn't come wiht so many complications. He let out a long, deep breath and asked her, "So what are we gonna do?"

She didn't have an answer, and neither did he. So they said nothing else and continued to watch 50 First Dates. Karkat had finally gotten the girl he'd loved since he was a kid, and he wasn't keen on letting her go. And it was then that he decided that she was worth anything that would come their way, and they could get through anything tomorrow.

Karkat had decided that with her by his side, he could face the world.


End file.
